


A Deal Which Benefits

by Creach



Series: Ranboo centric fics I write willingly [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghost Possesion, Ghosts, Hybrids, glatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creach/pseuds/Creach
Summary: Ranboo only remembers running. No one listened to a shy kid, a kid with no backbone. It was only a matter of time before he got one but it's not in the way anyone wanted.
Relationships: None
Series: Ranboo centric fics I write willingly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	A Deal Which Benefits

The twisted words of those around him had upset him into an unimaginable rage. They never listened. Never will listen. 

His tail flicked as he ran, his long legs carrying him to an unknown location. The skies seemed to cloud over in a haze, a dark menacing haze as he carried on through the plains. He had left L'manburg behind about a hour ago, something he couldn't remember slipping from him. All he remembered was yelling, something about how maybe if he was louder, more in control of his state of mind he'd be able to hold some power. The clouded sky continued to grow, large, grey clouds forming above him. He hadn't even felt the rain drops till the slight sizzle in his skin turned to rapid burning. He hissed before his legs took longer strides. 

He finally approached a space, quickly rushing under a heavy tree in time for a lightning strike to occur. The strike made the ground shake and he felt his own legs jitter a bit. He bit his tongue in annoyance. 

' It's not their fault, you really do need to grasp onto your thoughts. ' ' But were great! Better than them, and our ideas! We have amazing ideas. ' ' You would think so. Idiot. ' 

His thoughts were clashing amongst themselves and he growled slightly. Another clash of lightning slurred his thoughts into mush. What were his thoughts even arguing about. Oh wait. Yeah about those jerks back in L'manburg. He could be better, he just had to grow a spine. He was pretty sure he had a pretty tall spine thank you very much. Another bolt of lightning strikes and he stares towards the direction he came from. The clouds in that direction were the darkest opposed to where he was and he noticed the clouds moving away from him. He bent down and planted himself on the ground, ignoring how the grass under him was soaking his pants. He briefly swung his arm over his eyes so they didn't dry out from staring into the void that was known as the outside. 

He figured he'd allow his thoughts to go vacant so he could wait the storm out.

The thunder had eventually stopped clashing and Ranboo took it as a motive to stand. His back ached from the uncomfortable position on the tree, he sighed before letting his back pop with an audible groan. He continued to stretch before realizing the rain hadn't actually stopped, it merely became a drizzle. Ranboo shook his head before taking hesitant steps towards a small building he noticed. The building in question was made of types of stone and oddly reminded him of a church ~~a graveyard or a funeral home.~~ He shook his head and stepped inside the building, some dim torches were lit and the mood of the building sent a small set of shivers down his spine. 

The pattering of the drizzling rain finally ended and as the white noise halted the alarming thoughts on his mind screamed at him. 

' Again! God why can't we even think right? ' ' Shut up! You make it worse! ' ' Oh I make it worse? Really? What a load of garbage! ' 

" Shut up! I don't want to hear you at all! There's enough to think about as it is, just be quiet! " Ranboo grabbed his hair and pulled at it, he briefly eyed a tombstone before kicking his foot into the ground forcefully. He wanted peace from his own thoughts, from the people of L'manburg, and overall life itself. He continued to pull at himself shaking slightly before he heard a loud cackle. He whipped his head up in time to witness an old corrupt man, in the form of a ram of course.

" As much as I like seeing people go into some sort of crippling depression, today is not the day cause believe it or not I had finally got some shut eye. " The ghost of the ex ram president hovered towards Ranboo before putting a clawed hand on his shoulder. The mans' eyes narrowed excitedly as a sly grin crossed his face. " Plus, who even are you kid? I didn't meet any person in L'manburg like you. " The ram nudged Ranboo's shoulder and Ranboos' eyes tracked the rams' movement.

" You're Schlatt? As in the ex president, dictator of this crazed asylum type place? " Ranboo sputtered as he took a few paces backwards. Schlatt watched carefully, the smile never leaving his face.

" That'd be me kid. Who are you now? " Schlatt eyed him up and Ranboo realized just what made Schlatt so scary. The eyes of a ram were ones of a nightmare. They burrowed into his soul and he shuddered.

" The names Ranboo. " Ranboos' ears perked up and his tail swished nervously. His fingers intertwined and he made quick moving motions with his thumbs. Schlatt, the entire interaction, was watching.

" You nervous? Hell am I gonna do? Kill ya? I'm already dead dumbass. " Schlatt made tiny holes in the ground with his ghost feet, his horns seemed sharper than what he was told. " However I saw you arrive and let me tell ya, you looked terrifying. Almost like... you were something feral. It was very interesting Ranboo. " Schlatt took steps, after planting himself on the ground where he could stand, towards Ranboo who couldn't seem to move. The action seemed strangely comforting. Two ghostly arms wrapped around his chest and Ranboo halted.

" What are doing? " Ranboo had realized Schlatt was hugging him in a way.

" I'm feeling your emotions. I can't do it without touch and you looked like you needed one. " Schlatt took a step back before nodding to himself. " So they think your weak? All those bimbos in L'manburg. Only people with respect for ya is ol' Technoblade and Philza huh? Makes sense, ' The Blade ' and ' The Angel of Death'. Two big powerhouses, fawning over an anxious teenager. For a good reason though. I can see it. " Schlatt has a feral like grin on his face. " You can fight, you can honestly kick someone's ass if you wanted to, but you won't. Why? " Schlatt stares into Ranboo's eyes and Ranboo tears away.

" If I hurt someone here it's all over. I would only be a traitor to my own morals. I keep that stuff in hypixel and bed wars for a reason. " Ranboo shook his head as his tail flattened out on the ground, a clear sign of hesitance.

" Then how about this. We make a deal that benefits both you and I. " Schlatt had moved towards Ranboo again and stopped inches in front of Ranboo.

" What's in it for me, what will happen? " Ranboo glanced worriedly at Schlatt but didn't care to pace backwards.

" I help you with the talking problem, I take over that mental cage of yours so nothing slows you down, and... the L'manburg fools respect you. " Schlatt stuck his clawed ghostly hand out to Ranboo and he almost immediately accepted. However his brain spoke a hundred words a minute.

" Then why did everyone leave you? There was no trust there. Whatever you had wasn't trust. " Ranboo bares his canines a bit and Schlatt snickers.

" Of course, of course. No need. What I had wasn't trust no, but those in L'manburg feared me. That gave me respect, respect not to fuck with me or you pay the consequences. So what'd you say? I can get you that respect, you kick everyone's ass and not care and finally have a genuine need to like yourself? You in? " Schlatt held his hand firmly now, no hesitance in his form and Ranboo finally felt his resolve break.

" Yeah. Let's do it. " Ranboo grabbed Schlatt's hand and suddenly he felt himself in a sort of third person, he watched as both him and Schlatt seemed fade into an empty room. His room, the room of his thoughts and Schlatt's grin filled the void.

" Well Ranboo, let's kick ass and claim lands. Together. As one. " 


End file.
